The present invention is a urinal installation which is economic to construct, which may be installed readily in existing plumbing for bathroom fixtures, which is compact in space requirements, and which may be used by persons of either sex.
Domestic water usage accounts for about 10 percent of the total U.S. water usage. Of domestic usage, toilet flushing after urination accounts for 25 to 50 percent. A conventional home toilet uses about 300-600 fluid ounces of water to flush away 6 to 12 ounces of urine. This is wasteful and unnecessary.
Urinals are commonly provided in the men's lavatory facilities of commercial buildings to reduce water usage (as well as for hygienic reasons) but cost and space requirements normally render the addition of a urinal impractical in homes or apartments.
Many cities and communities have plumbing codes which require that the drain pipe of plumbing fixtures, i.e. sinks, toilets, bathtubs, urinals, and so on, which are connected to a vertical drainage pipe, be provided with a trap so as to stop gases in the sewage pipes from traveling back through the fixture into the living area. This requires, in the case of urinals and toilets, that the flushing system be adequate to carry away the wastes and replenish the trap.